Highborn
by worthy-of-love4
Summary: Jon/Ygritte AU. Ygritte is highborn and her and Jon are betrothed. Jon is a legitimate Stark and Catelyn is his mother. Ygritte lives north of the Stark's with both of her parents. Her and Jon are getting married so the Stark's can secure that region of the north. Marriage/baby fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is going to be my first Jon/Ygritte fanfiction that has multiple chapterss. It is a highborn AU in which Ygritte is also highborn and her and Jon are betrothed. This came out of a roleplay I did with a friend online. **It may be a little out of character, but that's why it's an AU. ** I hope you enjoy it! It is told in the viewpoints of both Jon and Ygritte. **

Ygritte

I'm standing in my chamber with my mother and servants all around me. Each one messing with my hair, makeup, and dress. I groan and look at my mom "Is this really necessary?" Her mouth widens in shock

"It most certainly is. My dear, you are meeting the man you are going to marry. You have to look presentable for the part. Besides, I think Lord Jon isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

I smirk at her. "Can we just go."

"Yes, let's meet your father downstairs." We leave the room and meet my father in the grand entrance. His eyes widen when he sees me. He comes up and kisses me on both cheeks.

"Oh my darling girl. You look so beautiful."

I try to smile "Thank you father."

We then leave the palace and gather into the carriage. The long four hour journey is nearly silent and seems to drag on.

Jon

I am standing outside our castle anxiously awaiting my betrothed. My father sees me shaking and pats me on the shoulder. "Relax, son. Lady Ygritte will be here soon."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense! She will like you. Your are a wonderful man. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I hope so."

"Now stand up straight. They are here." He sees them coming across the bridge. It seems like forever before they stop in front of us.

Ygritte

When we stop the valet opens the door and my parents exit. They greet Lord and Lady Stark with bows, curtsies, hugs, and handshakes. Then I exit. Lord Stark immediately comes up to me and takes one of my hands and kisses it.

"Lady Ygritte. You truly are a beauty. I believe you and my son, Jon, will get along beautifully."

I manage a cheesy smile. "Thank you, my lord. I believe so as well." Lord Stark brings over a young man of average height with black hair, brown eyes, and a nice body. He was quite handsome, though he looked nervous.

Jon

My heart pounds in my chest when Lady Ygritte's parents exit their carriage. While they greet my parents I wait patiently for the lady to make an appearance. Then she does. When she exits she stands next to her parents. My father goes to kiss her hand and talks to her, but I can't hear what they are saying. My eyes are too focused on her.

She was a few inches above average height for a woman. She had beautiful red hair and deep blue eyes. She was small and skinny, but also looked strong and curvy. He couldn't help his downward glance towards her chest. She was beautiful. Then his father tapped him on the shoulder and brought me in front of her. "Lady Ygritte this is my son, Jon." I take her outstretched hand and kiss it.

"It is very lovely to meet you" I say quietly. She smiles, but it looks fake.

"And you as well." She says then looks away. There are several moments of awkward silence between us. Then my father speaks.

"Jon, why don't you show Ygritte around the grounds?"

"Yes father." I say then take Ygritte's arm through mine, which she is clearly not happy about.

We walk along the front of the castle, relatively silent. I decide to speak up. "So can you see the mountains where you live?"

She looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Uh, no. It's too far away. Didn't you learn landmarks when you were a child?"

"Well, yes, but I never knew how far away they could be seen." She just looks at me. She looks around at all the groundskeepers and looked uneasy because we weren't alone.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? You know, where we can be alone?"

"Sure we can go to my chambers." I blush.

Ygritte

Jon takes me up to his bed chamber. It's rather large, but simply furnished. Much of the room's space is unused. He awkwardly sits on the bed, clearly not comfortable with us together. His face is beet red. "So, tell me about your adventurous lifestyle as a child."

I look at him thinking "how much do you already know about me?" It creeps me out. "How do you know about that?"

He stammers. "My...my father told me you were a lot like my sisters, intelligent and adventurous, I'd like to hear more about you."

"Why?" He looks at me like I've accused him of something.

"Well, maybe we should know more about each other. We are going to be married, I don't want us to hate each other."

"Most people who get married hate each other." I scoff.

"I know, but I think you're beautiful and I'd like if we actually had a happy life together."

I almost wanted to laugh at him. "How is that possible?"

"How is what possible?"

"Being happy."

"Being happy is very possible, as long as you have the right people in your life."

"Well, everyone in my life has given me reasons not to be happy." I want to slap myself for saying that. That was more personal than I meant it to be.

"Why would they do that? Being happy is such a great feeling."

"I guess my life was never happy." Damn it, he's trying to break me down.

"Well, this could be your chance. We could be happy together." This is feeling like too much. Then I grin as an idea comes into my head.

I walk slowly and sensually towards Jon. "I know one thing that could make us happy."

He blushes. "And what is that?" I straddle him and rotate my hips. He stutters. "I..I...I don't think we should"

"Why not?" I nibble on his neck.

"I... I haven't done anything like this before."

"So, that doesn't mean we shouldn't."

"I know, but I'm just not that comfortable."

"Why."

"I've never been this close with a girl before. I'm not used to it."

"Don't worry. You'll like it. It's nice and warm, and wet, and tight." I feel him harden beneath me.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes. I can tell you like it.

"What if I'm not good?"

"I can teach you."

He pauses for a long time while I tease him. Then his body tenses. "You're beautiful and all, but I really don't think we should."

I stop and pout at him. "Fine."

"But we should grow to like each other. That would make it much more special." I get off of him.

"Fine then." He touches my leg and looks into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to, but I just don't think I'm ready."

"You will be."

"Yes I will, and I'll be all yours"

"And no one else's." I smirk and tap him on the nose with my finger.

He chuckles. "See, we could be happy."

I shrug my shoulders. "Perhaps."

"I guess that's better than a no."

"Yeah, can we get out of here?"

"Sure." He gets off the bed, helps me up, and we leave the room.

"You must really know nothing. Don't you?"

"Well, I know some things, but I can's say I know everything."

"Well, you're a boy whose never been with a girl. I know you want to considering how eager you were at first. Well, you're a pretty lad. You know how many girls wold claw each others' eyes out for naked time with you?"

He blushes and laughs. "I don't know that, but I do know you're the only one that's gonna have that time with me."

"That's because we're being told to. Have you ever gotten close with a girl at all?"

"No, I've never really been too social with girls. I've always focused on training."

I was shocked. "You can't tell me you've never even been near a whore?"

"Well, my brothers bought me time with one when I turned sixteen, but I couldn't go through with it."

"Why not? Did you not know where to put it?"

"I knew where to put it, I just couldn't do it."

"So, you couldn't get it up is that it?" He blushes. "Wow, you're a child."

"I'm a man. I just haven't been good with girls. I can barely talk to them."

"You know nothing. If you ever want to bone a girl, you can at least try to talk to them. It's not that hard. You're handsome." I start stroking his hair. "Just look at that hair."

He blushes even more. "Well, I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Well, how come you can talk to me, but not to them?"

"There's something about you. Your beautiful red hair, your blue eyes, your cute accent. You're, I don't know, comforting."

I try to smile "Thanks, I guess."

"What's wrong? You don't like being complimented?"

"Just not really used to it."

"I don't understand how you couldn't be. You're beautiful, surely men must be begging for you to even look at them."

"Oh they are, but it doesn't mean anything. It's just all physical."

He chuckles. "Well, I'm a lucky man."

"Not quite yet, Stark. So what else is there to do around here?"

"There isn't too much."

"Isn't there a huge dinner later?"

"Yes in fact there is."

"Is that when your family asks me a bunch of questions?"

"Yes. Just so our parents get to know what we are like together."

"They've been discussing the terms for hours."

"It's a slow and tedious process. Maybe we should relax until we are called upon."

"Well, I hear you're rather good with a sword. Care to show me?"

"I'd love to. I'll take you to where I normally practice."

Jon

I have survived my first few hours with Ygritte. She has tried to seduce me and I resisted her, but there was a part of me that wanted to keep going. I have not known her for long, but I am starting to really like her. She makes me feel so comfortable, even though she's terrifying. We soon make it to my practice yard. I take her to a secluded clearing in the woods where I have several practice dummies set up. "I like to practice in the quiet. It helps me focus."

Ygritte looks around. "I like it. It's nice and private."

"Yeah, it's very peaceful." I unsheathe my sword. "This is my sword, Longclaw.

She looks at it. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yes, it's Valyrian steel."

"I've never seen Valyrian steel before."

"It's quite rare, would you like to hold it?"

Ygritte's eyes widen. "Can I?" She breathes.

"Of course you can. I trust you." At my words she looks taken aback. I hold the sword out with the handle facing her.

She takes it with both hands. "Wow. It's so light."

I smile. "You're a strong woman. Not many girls can hold swords as long as that one."

"Well, not all girls were taught to use one."

I was surprised. "You know how to use a sword?" She looked at me like I should have known that.

"Yes, where I live women are taught to fight. Even my mother, though she does not partake anymore."

"Wow, I'd love to see what you can do."

"I can do a decent amount. Though I've never used a bastard sword before, only a short sword."

"I could help you." I walk behind her and place my arms around her to guide her hands to help her get used to the weight and balance.

"It feels different." She comments.

"It's lighter and sharper than other swords."

"I love how it shimmers in the sun."

"Me too." I move the blade around and it reflects the sun.

"It's beautiful."

Nerves fill my stomach before I let out three risky words. "Just like you."

Ygritte chuckles "You flatter me."

"It's true. You're a beautiful woman." She gives a small smile and i kiss her cheek, which I feel it burn beneath my lips. "Did you like that?" She doesn't say anything, but I can tell she's hiding her feelings. I turn her around and look into her eyes. "You can tell me how you feel."

Ygritte looks down. "I don't know how." I lift her chin up with my finger and smile

"Just let your thoughts pour out."

"I... I liked it. No guy has kissed me on the cheek before."

"I figured it was more," I pause, "romantic and not straight forward."

"No, it was okay. Way to be initiative."

"Well, I like you and I think you're very beautiful, so I wanted to kiss you." She gives what appears to be a genuine smile. "You have a beautiful smile." She blushes.

"Uh, thank you." I smile and rub her cheek. She blushes more. I decide to be bold and I put my hand on her hip then, almost naturally, I lean in to kiss her. Our lips touch and she gasps, but kisses me back.

I then realize what I've just done and pull away. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have-" My sentence trails off.

"No, no, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" She nods. I then pull her to me and kiss her again. Her arm wraps around my neck and the kiss deepens. We pull away when breathing becomes necessary and press our foreheads together. After a few seconds she pulls her head away and grins.

"You're a pretty good kisser."

"Well, I must be a natural because I don't have much experience."

"Aye, you might be. Now will you show me what you can do with your sword?"

"Sure." I take my sword and twirl it around and do some tricks.

Ygritte gasps and hops back "Whoa, watch it." Her tone, annoyed. I can't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, you're safe. I can't say the same for these guys." I move around swiftly, slicing the dummies until they are all cut open. When I'm done I look over to her.

"Wow." Which is all Ygritte seems to be able to say.

I chuckle. "What do you think?"

"I find a man who can handle a sword, especially the way you do, to be incredibly sexy."

"Oh do you now?" She nods. I walk towards her. "I find a woman who knows how to fight incredibly sexy."

Ygritte laughs. "How would you know? You barely know anything about girls."

"Well, I find you sexy, so I assume you're my type."

"Just because you find one girl sexy doesn't mean she's your type."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because you will be the only girl for me."

"How do you know that?"

"I really like you. Plus, we're getting married. I thought that would be the right answer."

"Yeah, but even married people can have other people for them."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to need anyone else."

"You know nothing. There's no way of knowing that."

"It's just a feeling. I could be wrong." Ygritte shrugs her shoulders at my words. I walk over to her and kiss her softly. "I hope I'm not, though."

Ygritte smiled. "We should get going. We have to get ready for supper." I nod and sheathe my sword. We walk back to the castle together.

* * *

A/N: There's the first chapter. Let me know if you want more, because I have nearly 30,000 words to go through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. It really motivates me so keep them coming. I would have had this done earlier, but I started school and a new job. I have another chapter written after this so the next update will be longer and come sooner. Thanks for reading!**

Ygritte

After Jon and I reach the castle we both have to get ready for dinner. My mother keeps changing my hair and my dress to her liking. It's annoying me like crazy. I'm already nervous enough to face dinner with the Stark family. Once I am ready my family and I walk to the dining hall where we are announced in. When I see Jon I smile without realizing it. I am then seated across from him and my parents across from his.

We are all given the first course and start to eat. Both of our parents proceed to ask us about our day. I look to Jon, worried about what to tell him. Luckily, he takes the fall. "We just walked around town for the day." He says calmly.

I nod and agree with him. "Yes, it's a beautiful area."

"I showed her a couple of sights around the area. There's nothing much else to do."

"Well, it still is nice to enjoy the beautiful scenery. Very peaceful. We had a great time."

"Yes we did. Ygritte was wonderful."

"Jon was as well." I smile at him.

Lord Stark rises to address us all. "Jon and Ygritte met for the first time today. And from what I can see here, you two have hit it off. May you marry and live out your days happily. Together. To Jon and Ygritte." Everyone repeats him and takes sips of their wine. I smile sincerely at Jon and he reciprocates.

Next Jon's younger sister, Arya, starts to speak. "Jon told us that you were like us when you were little. Is that true?"

I am unsure of how to answer, but try my best. "Yes, actually. I was rather stubborn and hated sitting still. So I preferred to spend my time out in the yard practicing with my bow and arrow."

Arya giggles. "You sound like me."

Jon's other sister, Sansa, the older of the two, asked. "Do you like Jon?"

I blush at her words. "Yes, I do. He's very handsome and smart and skilled with a sword." I look over to Jon and he's blushing too and smiles at me.

After supper Jon and I have tea with out parents in the sitting room to discuss the marriage. Lord Start starts speaking. "Jon, Ygritte. Marriage is a serious thing and it is important that both families agree with the terms."

My mom nods and agrees. "That being said, the wedding will be in a fortnight. In the meantime, Ygritte, you will be remaining here."

I look at my mom, shocked. "What?" Jon also looks surprised.

Lady Stark looks at her son. "Yes darling, we believe that it would be beneficial to both of you to grow even more as a couple before you are married. The last thing we want to do is keep you from each other."

Lord Stark agrees. "I agree. You two deserve some time together so you can strengthen your relationship before you commit yourselves to each other."

I look to Jon and smile. "I think that is a great idea."

Jon nods. "I think it is too. I'd love to get to know Ygritte more."

"Excellent, we are glad you two agree." My mom says.

"I have a good feeling about you two." Lady Stark replies.

I smile at Jon then my mom speaks directly to me. "Your father and I were planning on staying the night, but there are too many wedding preparations to be made, so we will be leaving after tea."

"Oh, okay." I feel good about them leaving, I just didn't think it would be so soon. For some reason Jon seems to sense my hesitation. "Don't worry. She'll be safe with me." He smiles.

My father wraps his arm around my mother's shoulders. "Yes, we think so too. However, after you are married you will live here until other accommodations can be made" Jon and I both agree with him, but I do wish we could have our own space. "Good, well it is about time we leave. Thank you for having us lord and lady Stark." I hug my father then my mother.

Before they see my parents out, lord and lady Stark look at us and she whispers. "Why don't you two go along and spend some more time together? Your father and I will be in our room after we see Ygritte's parents out." They leave with my parents.

Jon and I look at one another. "So what do we do now?" I ask him.

"I don't know. It's kind of late, there isn't much we can do." He says.

"Well, do you happen to know where I will be staying?"

"I assume you will be in my room."

"I don't think so. We're not married yet. Shall we go upstairs and find out?"

"Sure." Jon takes my hand and we go upstairs only to find servants loading my belongings into a chamber next to his. "Ah, there you are. Right next to me."

"Yeah, that's convenient. Well, I was going to relax there for the night, but I guess I can't now."

"You can come in my room. It will be better than anywhere else." He suggests.

I smile and nod. "Sounds good."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the second chapter. I know some of this is OOC, but it's an AU fic. I love writing this and I hope you enjoy it too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait! School, work, sick... pretty much my past two weeks. Don't worry there is more on the way. I hope you all are liking it so far.**

"Here we are again" Jon says as we enter his bed chamber.

"Yes, I hope things are better this time around." I step in to his room.

"Don't worry, they will be."

"Says the boy who knows nothing." I chuckle.

"Well, I'm learning."

"Aye, you might be." I pause. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I didn't think I was gonna like you." I sit on the side of his bed facing him on the other.

"I didn't think you would either."

"Really? Why not?"

"I thought I wasn't good looking enough for a beautiful woman like you."

"Why on earth would you say that?"

"I told you I was never good with girls. I was afraid I wasn't good enough."

"Well, I'm still not sure if you're good enough, but there's still time." I lay on my side and feel a huge cramp go down my back. "Ah, my back hurts from today."

"I could massage it for you."

"You could?" Jon smiles and he gets behind me and starts kneading my back gently, but firmly at the same time. "Wow, you have great hands."

"Thanks." He moves down to my lower back and grinds his knuckles into my skin and I can't help but moan slightly. After a few more moments of silence he stops. I stretch my arms behind me.

"Thanks for doing this."

"It's my pleasure."

"I just keep learning more about you don't I? Now come over here so I can see you." Jon gets up and lays on his side facing me. "That's better."

Jon grins. "Did it help?"

"Yes it did. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

I look at Jon's hands and take one in both of my own, examining it. "You have great hands. They're big and strong. They're soft, which is rare for a man. You could use them for many things." I grin at Jon and then he takes his free hand and moves it to my leg, but gets nervous and moves it away.

"Thanks." Jon looks at me for a few moments. "You really are beautiful"

I slightly blush and smile. "Thanks." I quickly change the subject. "So, your sisters seem nice. Though they are pretty chatty."

Jon chuckles. "They are mostly. They can be such devils though, especially Arya."

"Yeah, she reminds me of myself when I was younger. They seem like they love you though.

"Well, I have always tried to be the best big brother I can be. So, I guess they do."

"You seem like a great brother. Not all men are as loyal and brave as you." I smile involuntarily at Jon and he smiles back, almost as if in a reverie. After a pause I snap out of it. "So where were your older brothers at dinner?"

"Theon doesn't usually join us because he feels like he doesn't belong. I don't know where Robb was."

"So you are not the oldest, but you're the first to get married?"

"No, I'm not. Yes, I am the first to get married. Robb is considering joining the Night's Watch, he relinquished his place as heir."

"So it will be several years before your sister gets married. That means that both of our families will expect things of us."

"That's the responsibility this whole thing comes with. I think we can do it if we stay together. Don't be worried."

"I'm not worried. There is just one part I might be a little uneasy about"

"What's that?"

"The Stark heir will need to provide heirs of his own."

"So you don't want children?"

"I don't know if I do. I don't know if I can."

"You're scared, or you don't think you physically can?"

I scoff. "I don't get scared." Trying to hide my fear. "Do you want children?"

"I guess I would like at least one. Not too many though."

"Is that due to how many siblings you have?"

"Yeah. But we will cross that bridge when we get there."

I nod. "Okay. For the record, you make being with your family bearable."

He chuckles and smiles. "Well, I'm glad."

"So, what do you think of me staying here?"

"Well, I'm happy now. We finally have some alone time."

I smile and chuckle at Jon.

"What is it?"

I shrug my shoulders "Nothing."

"Come on."

I pause and grin at him. "So, do you know how to touch a woman, Stark?" He blushes.

"I... I've never done it before."

"You did this afternoon when you kissed me, you held me. That counts."

"Well, you are the only woman I have touched that close."

"Would you like to?" I take his hand and place it under my arm and he moves it down my side, to the dip of my waist, and the curve of my hips. I see him blush again. "What is it?"

"Uh...nothing, I was just admiring your beauty."

"Admit it."

"All right, your body is amazing. You're beautiful"

"There we go."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be" I laugh.

"I'm just nervous being this close with you and all."

"Do I intimidate you?"

"Kind of." He chuckles and blushes.

"You know you can feel more if you want." I tell him. He moves his hand to my inner thigh and heads towards my center. He touches it lightly then pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never done this before. I'm nervous." He can't look at me.

"Well, let's start with something easier." I take his hand and place it on one of my breasts. He squeezes it softly then takes his free hand and places it on my other breast. He squeezes them softly. "You like them?"

"Yeah I do. They are wonderful" He blushes. He stays there for a while then gains the confidence to start massaging them. I suddenly pull away from him. "You were right before. We shouldn't do this now." I say, purposefully messing with him. He looks surprised and sad at the same time.

"What? It was just starting to get good." He pouts like a little boy. I wait a few seconds then laugh.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you'd react." Jon looks at me confused. Then realization seems to dawn on him.

"I really know nothing don't I?" I nod.

"Yes, you do." I lean in to kiss him. His lips are soft and warm. I deepen the kiss and our tongues collide. I play with his curly hair then trail my hand from his chest, down his stomach and over his manhood. It starts to harden beneath my hand. He pulls away. "What's wrong? Hasn't that ever happened to you before?"

He blushes. "Of course, I'm just not used to girls seeing it. It's like this morning all over again."

"I just like to turn on all the guys I'm with."

"I can tell." He blushes more.

"Haven't you done anything about it?"

"I've tried it, but I don't do it that often."

"Wow. I think you're the first boy I know who doesn't fuck himself on a regular basis."

"Well, as you can tell, I'm not like most guys."

"Yeah that's for sure" I kiss him.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. I really appreciate people reading this. Keep following/favoriting/ reviewing! They keep me motivated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Just life. Warning: this chapter DOES contain sexual content. So take note if you're under 18. Read at your own risk! (Also this is the first time I've written a scene like with with a lot of detail so I hope you like it)**

After I pull away from the kiss he pauses and starts kissing me harder. I moan softly at his initiative. He puts both his hands on my breasts and squeezes them. I moan then pull away from him. I sit up and start to unlace the back of my dress. I look at him. "Can you help me with this?" Jon looks scared again.

"So, we are doing this?"

"Yeah" I kiss him gently. "Unless you don't want to."

"Of course I want to." He says. I smile and turn around so my back faces him. His fingers deftly untie my bodice and then my corset. I look over my shoulder at him.

"Okay, close your eyes." I tell him and he sits back down on the bed and complies. I put my bodice and corset on the trunk next to his bed. Then I push my skirt off and lay it gently over the top. I then stand there topless, leaving me in my under skirt. "Okay, you can open them."

Jon opens his eyes. When he sees me his eyes widen even more and his mouth drops to the floor. "Wow...you're beautiful."

I grin. "You like them?" I look down at my chest.

"I love them."

I cup them with my hands. "You want a closer look?"

He blushes, "Yes, I do."

"But first." I push down my underskirt. I now stand naked before Jon. His eyes open even wider.

"W...wow" He stammers and stares me up and down. I walk over to him in a seductive way. I crawl up on the bed and kiss him. He then deepens it and flips over on top of me, which is nice, but I usually like to be on top. He then starts to kiss my neck and chest. I start to play with his hair and moan slightly.

"Why are you still dressed?" I ask. He grins then kisses me deeply, our tongues wrestle with each other. He moves his kisses to my neck, then between my breasts, then my stomach softly. My breathing gets heavier. His kisses get lower and lower until his mouth is at my center. He starts to kiss it. I gasp and moan, surprised at the new sensation. He then pulls me closer and kisses me more. He starts to lick the inside. I pull on his hair and push him further into me. I arch my back and moan "Oh gods." He licks me faster then sucks on the small bump above my opening. This makes me gasp and pull at his hair harder. He grabs my hips then pushes his tongue deep inside me. My moans get louder and I buck my hips, wanting more of his mouth on me. He then opens his mouth more and licks me all around, not missing an inch. He licks the bump again and I arch my back more and climax with a loud moan. He holds on to me to make sure I don't squirm away.

I lay back catching my breath. "Wow" I pant. Jon gets off of me and lays down facing me.

"How was that?"

"Is that what lord do to their ladies down here?

"I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you there. Did you like it?"

"I liked it some."

"Based on those moans I think you liked it a lot." "

"Maybe I did" I chuckle. "Where did you learn that?"

"There's been no one, only you."

I laugh, flattered. Jon chuckles, proud of himself. "I've never had that done to me before."

I lean in and kiss him. During the kiss he flips me on top of him.

"Now what can you do to help me?" He asks charmingly.

"Well, first." I start do undo his jerkin and pull it off him along with his undershirt. I smile at his well toned chest and abs. I run my hands up and down his chest. "I knew you'd have an amazing body." He then takes his breeches off and I lean back and look down at his manhood. My mouth widens and I look at him.

He laughs. "Surprised?"

"Yes, very." I lean forward and kiss him, then grab him. He moans. I start to rub him then whisper. "Has a girl ever touched you here before?"

He groans. "No." His voice little more than a whisper.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." He moans. I start to rub him harder. Then I abruptly stop. He voices his distaste. "Wha- why did you stop?" I just grin.

I move down his body until I'm kneeling between his legs. I lean down then take his manhood in my mouth. He moans in delight then runs his fingers through my hair. I take more, suck a little harder then pull off. I crawl back up his body and kiss his lips. "Did you like that?" I ask. He nods eagerly. "Good." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply. My hands run up and down his hard chest. Then his hands grab my breasts and I gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes." I whisper. "Your hands are just so big" In reply he squeezes my breasts softly.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes I do." I say while breathing in. He kisses me and grabs my hips and pulls them to him. I give a low giggle and kiss him again. We pull away and he pushes some hair behind my ear and starts kissing my neck. I moan in delight and tilt my head to the side for easier access. He kisses and nibbles softly, making me moan. My neck is sensitive, so his kisses drive me crazy. My desire for him increases. I must have him.

I push Jon's head to my breasts. He kisses them softly and sucks on one of them. I gasp and play with his hair.

"You like my hair, huh?" He chuckles. I nod and make an affirming noise.

"It's so pretty and curly and soft." I whisper. He looks into my eyes.

"It's all yours now." His kind words make me smile. In turn, I push his head towards my breasts again.

"And these are all yours." I see him smile and start sucking on them again. "You really like doing that don't you?"

He nods "I love it." I smile at him.

"They'll be plenty of time to do this, but," I grab his cock, "I want this inside me." Jon smiles and moves up to kiss me. "How would you like me, lord Stark?" He thinks for a second then lays me on my back and whispers.

"Like this." He says in my ear. I smile and spread my legs for him. I guide him to my opening.

"You ready?" I ask. He nods, only a little unsure. Then he pushes slowly inside me. I gasp when he's about half way in. "Oh you're so big."

He looks panicked and stops. "Should I stop?"

I laugh and kiss him. "Don't you dare." He smiles and slides the rest of the way into me. He starts to thrust slowly. I moan and grab on to your strong arms. His thrusts become harder. I wrap my legs around his waist and moan softly. "Oh isn't that nice?"

He moans back "Yes." He leans down and kisses me.

"Oh gods you feel so good in me" I moan and wrap my legs around his waist, thrusting up to meet him. He moans in surprise then leans down to my ear.

"I want to please you. How do you want it?"

"Faster" I whisper. He grabs my hips and thrusts into me harder. "Oh yes that's it."

"This is amazing." He moans. I try not to grimace and I place my finger to his lips.

"Shh. Just enjoy it." I whisper. He nods and kisses me deeply. I push him harder into me, feeling my climax rising. He grabs on to the backboard of the bed and goes even faster and deeper. He really does have a natural talent.

My moans become cries of pleasure. Jon seems to love hearing me and whispers. "Let it out." Hearing his animalistic passion I scratch hard down his back. Then I give a loud moan and climax around him. He thrusts a few more times and squeezes my hips and spills his seed deep within me. He collapses on top of me.

We lay and catch our breaths. I stroke his hair, his head lays between my breasts. "So what do you think?" I ask.

He takes a few deep breaths. "It was incredible. It was the best thing I've experienced in a long time."

"I told you it was nice." I sneer.

"Your body is incredible as well" He runs his hand up and down my side, feeling my curves.

"Why thank you." I say. He moves down my body to my stomach and kisses it. I squint, wondering what he's doing. "What was that for?"

He shrugs. "I just like kissing you." I laugh in reply, knowing it to be normal for a guy who's barely kissed before. He kisses me and lays next to me then takes me in his arms, my head on his chest.

I'm surprised by this. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, holding you?"

"I've never done this before?"

"What? Cuddling with a man?" He sounds surprised. I shake my head. "Well, I like this so I hope there's more of it in the future." There's a pause.

"No guy has ever done that thing you did with your tongue."

"It was just in the moment I guess."

"Well, you have a gift that's for sure. It felt so good."

"Thanks." He runs his fingers through my hair. "Your hair is very pretty, too. It's so bright and smooth. Almost like fire."

I sigh. "Where I live red hair isn't seen very often. Those with it are said to be 'kissed by fire.' It means that they're lucky."

"That's wonderful. Do you think you're lucky?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well, I know I'm lucky. I just had an amazing night with a beautiful woman and I get to spend the rest of my life with her."

This touches me deeply, not sure if I'm afraid or excited. I just kiss him and lay my head back on his chest. Maybe I am lucky after all.

* * *

A/N: Well there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on the next one now so it hopefully won't take this long! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've been M.I.A these past few months! I have not had much inspiration to write and I've been busy with school and work. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Ygritte

The next morning I wake up with my head on Jon's chest. I slept very well last night, better than I have in a long time. I yawn and notice Jon is still sleeping. I lay my head back down on his chest. I notice that the furs are raised around where his hips are. I grin and lift the furs up and crawl down there. Then I take him in my mouth. A few minutes later he wakes up and smiles at me. I pull off. "Good morning." I greet him. I crawl back up and straddle his waist. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Best I have in months." He smiles. I kiss him.

"Good now we gotta take care of the problem at hand." I grab his manhood and place it at my opening. I look at him and he nods. Then I drop down on him quickly, causing him to moan and place his hands on my hips. "Mmm, isn't that sweet." I grind my hips once.

"Indeed it is." He moves his hands to my ass and squeezes. I moan in surprise. I move back and forth harder, feeling him get deeper inside of me.

"You get so deep." I moan. He grins at this then pulls my hips down, as if out of instinct. We both gasp in surprise. We continue to fall deep into each other's bodies and finish together.

Jon

Ygritte and I get too wrapped up in each other that we are almost late for breakfast. Luckily, we make it there just in time. Once the meal is served my parents start talking to Ygritte.

"So, Ygritte is the room to your liking?" My father asks.

"Yes it is. Thank you." Ygritte answers. Immediately after my mother speaks.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here, especially with Jon right next door." She says.

"So do I, my Lady. Everyone has made me feel so welcome."

"She has been a wonderful guest, mother." I comment. We then all continue to eat and I feel something rubbing against my leg. From the way she is looking at me, I can tell it's Ygritte's foot. I look into her eyes and grin. Her foot lingers farther up my leg. For a second it's only me and her at the table. We finish our food quickly then I ask my father if we can be excused. He allows it and comments that we should spend more time together.

As we are walking down the corridor Ygritte suddenly pulls me away, presses me up against the wall and kisses me. I'm taken by surprise, but I grab on to her hips and deepen the kiss. I can already feel my body responding. She abruptly pulls away. "Where's the closes empty room?" She pants. I think for a minute.

"There's am guest room a few corridors down that is always empty." I inform her. She nods desperately. I take her hand and lead her there.

We finally reach the room after what seems like a moment too long,. We step inside and I lock the door. As soon as I do Ygritte pushes me into the door and kisses me. She rubs her body against mine and feels my hardness. "Wow, already?" She whispers. I blush and she touches my cheeks. "You're so cute." I can't tell if she's mocking me or truly means it. She gets serious. "We probably don't have much time." She leads me over to the bed and lightly pushes me on to it. She climbs up on the bed and unlaces my pants, grabbing onto me and pulling me out. She lifts up her skirts and straddles me, slowly lowering herself down. Her heat envelops me and I gasp at the sensation. Soon she has all my length inside her and groans. "I've been wanting you all morning." I don't know how to react, but I smile. She kisses me deeply.

She starts to grind on me, my hands go to her backside. I try to stay quiet, but fail as I moan out loud. Ygritte grinds on me then suddenly leans down and bites my earlobe. Her hot breath touches my ear. "Guide me." She whispers and takes my hands and places them on her hips. My heart beats faster. I start to move her in circles.

"Like this?" I ask.

"Yes." She moans louder and lays her hands on my chest. She starts to bounce up and down lightly and I guide her to go faster. She moans in delight and goes faster. I moan out loud, trying to keep quiet, but failing. Ygritte leans down and kisses me. I push up into her, feeling my release building. She bounces up even more and we moan into the deep kiss.

We kept going at that rate until our moans could no longer be withheld. Ygritte digs her nails into my chest and tightens around me. This is all I can take and I spill myself inside her. She finishes after me then collapses on my chest. We catch out breaths then she speaks. "You're getting better." She sounds surprised.

I smile to myself. "Thanks. It's because of you." Her fingers start idly drawing shapes on my chest.

"Yes. A day ago you were a boy. Scared like a deer by anything with tits. Now you're a man."

I bring her closer to me and rub her shoulder. "I guess I am." We are silent for a while then she speaks up.

"So your parents think we should get to know each other better."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I was raised here, taught to fight by my father, learned how to be a gentleman. My father taught me pretty much everything about being a man and being a lord. Since I am now the heir you could probably tell what kind of person I was the first day you met me."

"Anything else?"

"Well, there's more. I wasn't the smartest boy, but I tried my best. I always studied in quiet and I was very shy. I was never good around girls obviously. How about you? What were you like?"

"I was pretty wild, even when I was a kid. I was always running off."

"I could tell you were a wild child."

"I was a wild teen too. Only in a different way."

"Really?"

Ygritte giggles. "Oh yeah."

"Well, now you're my wild woman." I think I see her smile.

"Yes, I am."

"We should get out of here. We're still in our clothes."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want them to go looking for us"

"Oh shit! We have to get fitted for our wedding clothes today. I'm supposed to take you to my mom. Come on let's go." I hold out my hand to her. She gives me an odd look, but then smiles and takes my hand. I take Ygritte to my mother then go find my father.

The tailor takes my measurements and him and my father make me try on an array of outfits. After nearly an hour one of the outfits stands out the most and looks amazing on me. I can picture marrying Ygritte in this. My father sees this and claps me on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you, father." I say with a smile

Ygritte

I am escorted into a room by Jon's mother and am brought to a podium. I step up on it and before I know it I'm standing in my small clothes and the seamstress starts taking my measurements. I can feel lady Stark staring me down. "You have a nice figure. Small waist, wide hips. Perfect for bearing children." She says. I feel myself blush a bit.

Soon we are finished and once I'm dressed Jon's mother hugs me. I'm taken aback by this but awkwardly wrap my arms around her. She pulls away and smiles. "You will make Jon very happy. It's nice to see him smile again."

I am shocked by the compliment and almost don't want to say. "Uh, thank you my lady." She smiles and leads me out. Jon is already waiting for me.

"Hey how did it go?" He asks me, but his mother answers.

"Very well. She's going to be very beautiful." I see Jon smile.

Jon and I take a walk outside and I let out a deep breath. "Your mother is a little crazy. She was eyeing my body like I was some statue. She said I have great hips for bearing children." Jon chuckles.

"Well, she isn't wrong about the hips. They're very nice." He touches them and I shrug.

"I'm just so worked up. Is there any where to shoot an arrow around here?" Jon grins like he's amused.

"Yes. Right this way." I follow him to a small shooting range with several targets lined up. He hands me a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Show me what you got." He says and I wink at him. I take the bow and notch an arrow. I draw and release. The arrow reaches the center of the bullseye. I hear Jon audibly gasp. I turn around and grin

"Surprised?" I chuckle.

"Yes." His eyes are still wide. I turn back around, notch, draw, and release. This time the arrow splits the remaining arrow in half. I turn around with a smirk on my face and Jon's jaw is dropped. I can't help but laugh at him.

"I would not want to be your enemy." I walk towards him.

"No, you don't." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I must say I'm very impressed."

"I'm full of surprises." I kiss him again and he pulls me to him. I feel him hardening against my dress. I lightly pull away. "Did that get you in the mood, Jon Stark?"

"Yes." He blushes. I can't help but laugh in him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it!

"One day you won't blush. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He's still blushing. "Let's go." i whisper in his ear and we run back to the castle.


End file.
